


You Are My Star (Or the Wedding Dress Dilemma)

by Scotty1609



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes's Service Dog, Cha cha slide, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Precious Peter Parker, Reader-Insert, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam Wilson is a little shit, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Zefir- Bucky Barnes's Service Dog, the avengers are all good bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotty1609/pseuds/Scotty1609
Summary: The Reader is engaged to Bucky Barnes, but Bucky seems indifferent to anything involving planning their wedding. Wanting to make sure Bucky is happy with the wedding, the Reader gets advice from Good Bro Natasha and digs up some Pre-War memories with Good Bro Steve... Not to mention Tony is throwing money at the Reader, so she might as well make good use of it with some internet shopping.Just a bunch of wedding fluff surrounding the Reader and Bucky, including but not limited to wedding dresses, vows, and the Cha Cha Slide.





	You Are My Star (Or the Wedding Dress Dilemma)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this because it's literally 3:15 in the morning and I've spent at least 3 hours on this fic... not to mention I have to be up at 9.
> 
> This is my first time writing a Reader-Insert, so I hope I did well! Bucky might be a little OOC, but I'm attributing that to wedding fluff and lovey-dovey angst (not really angst though, mostly just more fluff).

“Come _on,_ Buck,” you urge your boyfriend- _fiance_ , you correct yourself, and _wow_ , it had been months and you still weren't used to the word. “I want to know what _you_ want me to wear!” You barely managed to hide the whine in your voice, but by the look on Bucky's face, he had registered the emotions behind your tone.

Turning back towards the kitchen counter, Bucky shrugged his shoulders. “I don't care what you wear, doll,” he told you, sounding completely honest. Normally, Bucky was unafraid to speak his mind around you- the two of you had long since passed the 'sheltered' phase of your relationship- and hearing the indifference in his voice was grating against your nerves. “Whatever you wear, I know you'll look gorgeous,” Bucky continued as he poured two mugs of hot tea- Earl Grey for you, and Rooibos for himself. Walking out of the kitchen with mugs in hand, Bucky set your tea in front of you and settled on the couch next to you, cradling his own steaming mug to his chest. Zefir- Bucky's fluffy white German shepherd service dog- gave a tiny, happy noise before curling up at your feet.

“I just want you to feel special,” he said, “like how _I_ know you are.”

You sighed and flipped through a few more pages of the magazine that Natasha had not-so inconspicuously given you days before. Images of white tulle, crème lace, and snowy silk flashed before your eyes, but nothing had piqued your interest just yet. More than anything, you just wanted _Bucky_ to be happy with your dress. He had been rather unresponsive about everything to do with the upcoming wedding, happy instead to let you plan the whole thing out. From bouquets to catering to invitations, Bucky had been compliant with any and every choice you made... which was probably why his opinion on your wedding dress meant so much to you- if he _had_ an opinion, which he continuously insisted he _didn't_. With every day that passed, the wedding coming closer and closer, you were becoming more and more stressed. But you didn't want to push too much. You knew how big events could be overwhelming for your fiance, so you tried to allow Bucky distance from all the planning. After all, he had already chosen out your engagement ring for you, and the two of you had chosen your wedding rings together. He at least had _some_ hand in the big day.

With another dramatic sigh, you rested your head on Bucky's shoulder. “You're special to me too, Buck,” you tell him emphatically, “which is why I value your opinion so much.”

“Doll,” Bucky deadpans, his warm hand coming up to cradle your face. You leaned into the touch with a happy hum. “I love you,” the words flowed off his tongue so easily, much easier than the first time he had said them, “and I _trust_ you. That includes everything to do with the wedding.”

You huff, fighting the urge to roll your eyes. “I love you, too,” you tell him, not because he was expecting you to, but because you loved how his eyes lit up every time you said it, “but you're about as helpful with planning a wedding as Tony is with planning a clandestine mission.”

Bucky couldn't help but chuckle at that. “Yeah, Stark can be a bit over-the-top.”

It was definitely true. Tony had all but thrown money at the two of you when he heard about your engagement. You had fought him on it for weeks, but after Pepper walked in on the two of you arguing for the umpteenth time, she merely rolled her eyes and said, “Honey, if Tony wants to spend money on you, let him. It's better spending a few thousand on a wedding than a few billion on a new flashy suit of armor... or yet _another_ island.” Something about hearing that Tony had not one, but _three_ private islands, made you relent. And so, not only was Tony footing the bill for your wedding, but he also insisted on the venue being one of his many islands. The whole team of Avengers was invited, as were a few of your friends from university that you actually kept in contact with.

“But really,” you continued to prod, “are you thinking white or crème? Silk or lace? Ballgown or mermaid? Seriously, if you could give me somewhere to _start-_ ”

“Anything you want,” Bucky insisted before leaning forward to kiss you. You hummed in annoyance, but didn't push him away.

Once the chaste kiss broke off, you tossed the magazine on the coffee table and stood. Bucky cocked his head to the side, and Zefir lifted his head to mimic his owner's curiosity.

“Where are you headed off to? I thought we were having a lazy day in today.”

“Well,” you began as you tugged on a pair of tennis shoes, “ _you_ are being of no help, so I'm going to talk to Nat and Wanda.” As you turned towards the elevator, you threw your hand up in the air dramatically. “ _Seriously_. Not one peep!”

“I still love you!” Bucky hollered as the elevator doors opened.

“Yeah, yeah,” you jested, grinning at your _fiance_. “Love you, too, Jamie.”

Just as the doors were closing, you could hear Bucky shout, “ _Don't call me Jamie_!”

You grinned to yourself as you pressed the button for the common floor, whispering to yourself, “Sure thing, _Jamie_.”

 

…

 

“ _UGH_ ,” you groaned, throwing yourself onto the plush couch in the commons living room. Natasha gave you a side-eye from where she was curled up in the corner of the love seat adjacent to you.

“He's still being difficult?” she interpreted your groan without looking up from her book.

“ _Yes_ ,” you huffed out, running your hand through your hair. “I just don't get it! He's being- he's being- _ugh_.”

The corner of Natasha's lip quirked upwards, and you glared at her. Setting her book aside, Natasha turned her full attention to you. “Maybe he really doesn't have an opinion,” she said with a shrug. “Maybe he just wants to make you happy.”

“I'd be _happier_ if he'd just _tell_ me what he wants!”

Wanda entered the living room from the kitchen, a plate of cookies hovering beside her in a cloud of red. “Barnes cares for you,” she said as she set the plate down. You and Natasha immediately reached for the pastries- Wanda's cookies could only be rivaled by Sam's. “I have sensed his emotions for you,” she admitted. When you opened your mouth to scold her, she raised a placating hand. “I have only sensed his emotions, not read his mind.” Her smirk rivaled Natasha's. “He feels so strongly for you that I have no need to read his mind.”

You blushed all the way to your ears, suddenly very invested in the cookie in your hands. “Still... I wish that I could make him care more about all of this.”

Natasha frowned. “What makes you think he doesn't care?”

Hesitantly, you said, “Well, it's just that... he's so quiet about it all. The wedding. Ever since he proposed, it's just been 'whatever you want, doll' or 'I trust your opinion, doll'. It's like...” You hugged your knees to your chin. “It just feels like he's... _avoiding_ it all. Like he doesn't _want_ it anymore.”

Wanda said your name with such vigor that you almost jumped. “Barnes _cares_ for you,” she insisted. “I believe...” she hesitated, and you nodded for her to continue. “Perhaps he fears your reaction to his opinions.”

Natasha hummed. “Decades of being told what to doesn't exactly make choice _easy_.”

You hesitated to speak, thinking over what Natasha and Wanda had said. “I never... I never wanted to make him _uncomfortable_. I just...” You sighed again. “I just want him to be _happy_.”

“He _is_ ,” Wanda insisted. “Even if I could not sense it, I can see it. How he looks at you when you are not paying attention, how he straightens up when you walk into a room...”

“He's _crazy_ about you,” Natasha was grinning now. “And if he says he trusts you to plan the wedding, then maybe _you_ should trust _him_ to let you.”

It all made sense, but you were still reluctant. Bucky had been brainwashed for _years_. It took months for him to ask you on a date, and months after that to tell you he loved you. Steve had even told you- with the promise that you would _never_ tell Bucky- that he had been struggling with asking you to marry him for a whole _year_. Choice wasn't Bucky's strong suit, but you wanted more than anything else for him to be able to voice his opinions to you. And he did... to an extent. You could ask him what he wanted for dinner, and he'd decide on take-out more often than not. When asking what kind of training he wanted to do for the day, he'd often choose hand-to-hand combat. But it was the bigger things- _planning a wedding_ , for instance- that gave him pause.

“I still want to make sure he at least _enjoys_ our wedding,” you grumbled.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “If you're so insistent on it, then why don't you ask Steve? He knows Bucky better than most- maybe he can give you some ideas of what Bucky would like.”

Your eyes lit up at Natasha's suggestion. Excited at the prospect, you jumped up from your seat. “Where is he now?” you all but shouted.

“I believe he is in the training room,” Wanda said.

“He's _always_ in the training room,” you smiled. “Alright. I'll be back soon!”

You rushed to the elevator once more, bouncing on your feet in your excitement. Steve would _have_ to know what Bucky would want you to wear, right?

 

…

 

“I dunno,” Steve said with just about the same amount of indifference as Bucky. You groaned, feeling close to tearing your hair out.

“Come _on_!” you cried out. “You really have _no_ idea what he'd like to see me in?”

“Oh, I have an idea,” Steve chuckled, continuing to hit the punching bag in front of him. “I just think that you'd rather not walk down the isle in your birthday suit.”

“ _Steve_ ,” you groaned, feeling a blush creep over your cheeks. “I'm being _serious_! Did Bucky really never have any opinion on weddings? Even before the war? You always talk about how he was a lady-killer back then, surely he has _some_ kind of idea of what he'd like to see me in. And _don't_ say lingerie!” you snapped the last statement when Steve opened his mouth.

With a sheepish grin, Steve steadied the swinging bag in front of him. Wiping sweat from his brow, the man turned to look at you curiously. You could see the gears turning in his mind as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. “Well...” Steve began slowly. “I don't really recall any kind of day-dreams he had about any wedding...”

Just as you felt your heart start to fall, disappointment setting in, Steve began to speak again. “But I think I have an idea that might help you out.” Steve nodded towards the changing room. “Let me shower real quick and then we can go up to my floor.”

Steve's floor looked similar to yours and Bucky's, save for the fact that there were sketches and paintings all over the walls. Most of them were personal works of Steve's, but you recognized a few children's drawings from the hospital that Captain America would volunteer at every other weekend. Seeing your fiance included in a child's crayon drawing made you smile. Even if he didn't think he was, Bucky was a hero. The Winter Soldier may be dead, but White Wolf was quite a hit with children whenever Bucky actually got his ass out of the library or training room to go with Steve to the hospital.

Steve led you to his bedroom, and you watched with curiosity as he crouched by his bed and felt around for something beneath it. When he found whatever he was looking for, Steve gave a small smile.

He pulled out a small wooden box, setting it on the bed and opening it with such tender hands that you wanted to turn your gaze away. Whatever was in this box, it meant a lot to Steve. And he had decided to share it with you.

“This is a memory box,” Steve told you as he opened the lid. “Sam gave me the idea a few years ago. There isn't much from before the war, but Tony managed to get some stuff from the Captain America exhibit at the museum.” Steve gestured for you to step closer, moving to the side so you could look.

There were many small items in the box: dull and dented dog-tags that you assumed had Steve's name on them, a few cloudy rings, and a frayed piece of red ribbon resided in the box. But the thing that really caught your attention were the pictures.

There were at least a dozen, each of them in black and white. The edges were turning yellow frame age, and a few of them had been pieced back together with scotch tape.

“You can touch them,” Steve told you.

You only hesitated a moment before pulling out the small stack of photographs.

The first one showed a skinnier version of Steve himself, his face split by a wide grin, cotton candy held in his hand. Bucky was there, too, only his hair was much shorter and he was a bit less muscular. He was halfway shoving a hot dog in his mouth, his free hand shoving Steve's shoulder.

“Coney Island,” Steve said fondly. “That was maybe the late 1930s? I can't quite remember.”

Each photograph had a memory, and Steve took much joy in relaying every story to you.

“That one is from the day Bucky got into the 107th... That one is from the Stark Expo we went to... Oh! And that one is when Bucky managed to snag me a date for swing-dancing...”

You came to the last picture in the pile, and you frowned a bit in confusion. The image was of a young woman- maybe in her late teens- with dark, curly hair. You couldn't tell what color her eyes were because of the lack of color in the image, but you assumed that they were light from the way they shined brightly. There was a shy smile on her face, her hands holding a suitcase that looked much too large for her small hands. And her dress...

It looked to be white, or a color of similar shade. Tight at the waist, the dress was of an a-line skirt that came to stop a little below her knees. The neckline was of a modest 'v' that rested just below her collarbone, and the sleeves capped off around her mid-bicep. There was no frill or lace, but a tiny belt around her waist pulled the look together.

“Who... is this?” you inquired softly, fingertips grazing the image.

Steve seemed a bit hesitant to tell you, but when he spoke, it was with a brotherly fondness. “That's Rebecca... Becca Barnes.”

Your eyes widened, and your head snapped up to look at Steve. “W-What?”

“Bucky's little sister,” Steve explained. He gestured to the image. “That was the day we saw her off to her last year of boarding school. Their ma had passed away in the year prior, and Becca was... distraught, to say the least.” Steve's smile saddened a bit, but picked back up quickly when he looked into your eyes. “Bucky saved up every extra penny he earned to buy her that dress. Becks was never one for fancy things, but... I think it was the fact that Buck got it for her. That he cared enough to give her something special.”

Looking back down at the picture, you felt tears coming to your eyes unbidden. “Something special...” You shook your head, willing the tears away. “I didn't even know he had a sister.”

Steve looked pained. “I think it's a kind of... _conflicting_ pain. He _wants_ to remember her- and his ma, and our life before the war, but...” Steve sighed, and you almost wished that you hadn't asked. “He just doesn't know how to _admit_ that he wants to remember her.” Steve's hand gently reached up towards the photo, and you handed it to him with no hesitancy. “Maybe... It's just a thought, but I think... he might like to see you in a dress like that.”

“You think?” you asked, voice feeling thick in your throat.

When Steve smiled at you this time, it was without any pain. His grin was splitting, full of hope and joy. “No, no I don't think. I _know_. He'd... it would mean a lot to him.”

Slowly, you nodded. “Okay... I...” You reached down to take Steve's hand, squeezing it tightly. “Thank you, Steve. Really.”

“Any time, doll.”

You rolled your eyes good-naturedly. “I swear, you and Buck both call me 'doll' more than my actual name.”

“It suits you.”

You punched Steve's shoulder harshly, and despite his super-strength, Steve gave you the satisfaction of seeing him wince. “Oh shut it, Rogers.”

 

…

 

Finding a good dress that matched the picture Steve had showed you proved to be harder than you had first thought. You went through store after store, dragging Natasha and Wanda with you. After exhausting every wedding dress and fine clothing store in New York, you were practically in tears. Pepper found you sitting on the couch, pouting into a pint of Ben and Jerry's.

“You know you could always shop online,” the woman deadpanned. “We could have a few dresses shipped here, and we can send back whichever ones don't work. We can even get them fitted for you.”

Hope renewed, you set about your online shopping. By then, Tony had gained wind of your plan, and he eagerly helped you in your search. The two of you spent more time talking about wedding dresses than anything else, and you swore the engineer to secrecy.

“You want a blood pact or something?” Tony jested. “Spit-n-swear?”

“Ew. _No_. Just... not a word to Bucky, okay?”

Tony had rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively. “Of course, of course. No talking to Frosty about the dress. Got it. You know, I _can_ keep a secret.”

“Sure thing, Mr. 'I Am Iron Man'.”

“That was _years_ ago! I'm a changed man.”

“Sure thing, Mr. 'Tell My Address To An International Terrorist'.”

The look Tony gave you was enough to knock you off your chair in laughter.

It took several more days, but eventually you decided on a dress. It wasn't quite the same as the picture- your dress had some frill at the hem and a ribbon at the waist instead of a belt- but when you showed it to Steve, the man had practically burst into tears.

It was hard keeping the secret from Bucky. When he offhandedly asked you if you had decided on a dress, a mere week away from the wedding, you shrugged and simply said “Yeah,” even though you were practically vibrating in excitement. Bucky had shot you an incredulous look, his eyebrow cocked, but went back to his book with no further protest. You could only hope that the dress would be enough to knock him out of his indifference.

And then, it was The Big Day. You hadn't wanted Tony to waste any more money on a decorating crew, so the whole team had dove right in to help set up the venue. All colors of flowers lined the aisle, fold-out wooden chairs placed evenly apart on a deck that overlooked the ocean mere yards away from Tony's beach house. An archway covered in white ribbons and another multitude of colorful flowers rested at the end of a velvet walk-way. Tony had _somehow_ got a whole-ass piano on the deck, sitting off to the side behind the archway, and Clint- _surprisingly_ \- was the talented bastard chosen to play the Wedding March. You and Bucky had found out early on that Sam was actually an ordained minister, and it took little convincing on your part to get him to cave and officiate your wedding.

You and Bucky had decided to do the whole 'not seeing each other before the wedding', mostly because of your insistence that you didn't want him to see your dress until you walked down the aisle. Bucky had been confused- and maybe a bit curious- but, just as he said with everything else in regards to the wedding, he said, “I trust you, doll.”

And _boy_ , your dress.

You had the dress fitted perfectly, a simple fishnet veil to match just barely covering your eyes. White buckle slippers with a short heels adorned your feet. Your hair was coiffed to compliment your veil and match the overall look, and you had popped on a bright red lip stain as a final touch. But still, looking at yourself in the full-length mirror in the master bedroom of the beach house, you hesitated. Pepper had scolded you twice for biting at your manicured nails, and Natasha had been forced to fix your veil even more as you nervously played with your hair.

“What if he doesn't like it?” you asked your friends for the umpteenth time. “What if it triggers some kind of bad memory? What if he sees me and runs away from the alter? What if-”

“Good god,” Natasha groaned. She herself was wearing her bridesmaids dress. You and Bucky had decided to let everyone pick their own outfits, but they all seemed to want to stick to a general theme. Natasha's dress was lilac and about the same length as yours with long lace sleeves. Wanda and Pepper were dressed to match, the only difference being the slight change in color- Wanda's being pink and Pepper's being light blue. You almost envied the way they all seemed completely at ease in their respective dresses.

“Seriously,” Natasha brought your attention back to the mirror as she came to stand behind you. Her hands fixed your veil- _yet again_ \- and she rubbed her hands over your arms. “Bucky is _not_ going to leave you at the alter. He's crazier about you than Clint is about arrows.”

You couldn't help but giggle. “He _is_ pretty crazy about arrows...”

Wanda said your name gently, and you turned to look at her. She was smiling as she took your hands in her own. “He is thinking about you now,” she said. “His emotions are stronger than I've ever felt them.” A smile broke out over the younger woman's face. “He will not run. He will see you and he will _love you_.”

Your nerves were dying down at your friends' reassurances, but when Pepper knocked and entered the room, a bouquet of rainbow flowers in her hands, you felt your stomach flip. “It's time,” she told you, leading you out into the main hall. The velvet carpet led all the way from the front doors to the deck. Steve was waiting for you near the doors, and the way his eyes teared up upon seeing you only fueled your desire for Bucky to see you.

“You look amazing, doll,” Steve told you as he offered you his elbow. When you had asked Steve to walk you down the aisle, the man had burst into tears. Sam and Tony teased him about it for days, but Bucky ended it by telling them they were just jealous. A fist-fight ensued, and you had to tear your teammates apart.

“Thanks,” you squeaked out. Steve smiled down at you, patting your hand reassuringly.

And then the doors opened.

You could hear Clint playing the Wedding March with fervor. Your bridesmaids and Bucky's groomsmen paired up and led the way out. First, Natasha and Bruce, then Wanda and Pietro, finally followed by Pepper and Tony. Your flower 'girl' was none other than Zefir, a wicker basket of flower petals held gently in her mouth. She trotted dutifully after Pepper and Tony as though she were on the most important mission of her life. And your ring-bearer was none other than Peter Parker, the teenager practically bouncing with glee as he trailed after Zefir, though his hands were steady as he carried yours and Bucky's matching golden bands.

As Clint's piano playing reached a crescendo, you and Steve began walking down the aisle. From the corners of your eyes, you could see people standing. Your friends from university, a few SHIELD agents (including none other than Nick-freaking-Fury and Phil Coulson), and several other heroes- Carol, Rhodey, Scott and Hope, Thor and Brunhilde- were watching you with wide smiles.

You couldn't see Bucky through the throng of people in front of you, and you assumed he couldn't see you either. Your grip tightened on Steve's elbow to a vice, and he squeezed your fingers back to comfort you.

And then the group in front of you was parting. Your breath caught in your throat as your last line of defense- Pepper and Tony- moved away from each other and took their places on either side of the alter.

Bucky was wearing a white suit. He had at first insisted that white was not a becoming color for an ex-assassin, which led to a long conversation between the two of you about self-love, and finally relented when you batted your eyelashes at him. Seeing him in a bow-tie was a bit odd, but in a good way. His hair was pulled back in a low bun, a few pieces hanging down around his face- just the way you liked it.

And then he saw you.

At first, his blue eyes went wide, his jaw dropping open in surprise, and you were suddenly terrified that you had done the wrong thing. But then, his hand came up to cover his mouth, and you saw the tears glistening in his eyes. He blinked harshly, but never turned his gaze away from you.

As Steve kissed your cheek and handed you off, he whispered, “Told you so,” into your ear. You nearly smacked his arm, but a glance over at your fiance had you all but bolting towards the alter.

Bucky took a second to compose himself, and if anyone saw the tear running down his face, they wouldn't comment on it. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Bucky took your hands in his. The contrast between cold metal and warm flesh was familiar and welcoming, helping to soothe the lingering remains of your nerves. You looked up into Bucky's eyes, and he gazed down at you in utter wonder.

“Doll,” he whispered, and you melted a bit when his voice cracked on the word. “You look... You look _stunning_.”

“You look pretty good yourself,” you giggled back, unable to stop your own happy tears from falling.

After the piano died down- and Clint took his merry time with it, only finishing off the song when Natasha sent him a sideways glare- and everyone took their seats, Sam began with the ceremony. The whole while, his words washed over you, water in your ears as you stared at Bucky. He stared back at you with the same intensity, his previous awe turning to an overwhelming adoration.

Sam had to clear his throat a few times to draw the both of you from your stupors, and the crowd burst into chuckles. “The bride and groom have decided to write their own vows,” Sam announced. “The bride will begin.”

You had memorized your vows weeks before, but your voice still faltered when you began.

“James Buchanan Barnes... _Jamie_.” Bucky huffed a bit, and the crowd laughed again. “I... I struggled with where to begin, so I decided to start at the beginning.

“I was new to the team when I met you, and it took several weeks for us to even speak to one another. But when I finally broke the ice, asking if you wanted some to join me for some hot tea in the common room, I knew by your smile that it would be the start of something great.”

Bucky swallowed at the memory, and his tight nod encouraged you to go on.

“We've fought by each others' sides for years now; we've been on countless dates, had countless fights, and have more tales to tell than a story book...” You chuckled a bit, nodding down to Zefir who had settled at Bucky's side. “Hell, we adopted a dog together...” When you looked back up at Bucky, you noticed he was biting his lower lip. Forgetting the world around you for a moment, you reached your hand up and cupped his jaw. He grabbed your hand in his own, nestling into the touch. “James, Bucky, Buck... What else can I say but 'I love you'? Because I do. I love you with every ounce of my being, and I cannot imagine being anywhere else in this world- this galaxy or timeline or dimension- but with you.”

Bucky's smile was small, but it held so much _love_ that you felt like you could fly.

And then it was Bucky's turn to say his vows. Just watching his face- his eyes lighting up, his cheeks blushing, his lips parting gently- you knew you weren't going to be able to hold your composure much longer. When your name rolled off his lips, a shiver rolled down your spine. “My doll, my love, my angel...” Bucky continued, his voice ringing out and clear over the beach- he sounded more confident than you had ever heard him, and it made your heart flutter in your chest. “Somebody once told me the quote: ' _I will love the light for it shows me the way, yet I will endure the darkness because it shows me the stars'._ ”

From behind you, you could hear Tony whisper happily “ _It was me! I told him that quote._ ” His whisper was quickly followed by an “ _Ouch!_ ” as he was elbowed by Bruce.

You giggled, and Bucky rolled his eyes before continuing. “Doll, you aren't _just_ the light of my life... You are my _star_. When my mind is crowded by darkness, you're there to light the way. I can't tell you enough how much you mean to me... All I can do is offer my love to you, and hope that it's enough.”

It was your turn to lift your hand to your mouth, your shoulders shaking. Quietly, so that only Bucky could hear you, you whispered, “Buck... Your love is more than enough.”

The grin that shined on Bucky's face was blinding.

Sam continued on with a few sentences, you and Bucky once more tuning him out. But then, he said, “And now the rings.”

Peter jumped forward, and you and Bucky took your rings. “With this ring, I thee wed,” you choked out with Sam's guidance, placing the ring on Bucky's metal finger. It magnetized to his hand, immovable.

“With this ring, I thee wed,” he echoed the sentiment.

“And so!” Sam exclaimed, “By the power invested in me by FastMinisterOrdination.com...” Bucky groaned and you laughed. “I now pronounce you husband and wife!” Sam winked at Bucky. “Go ahead, Buck-Nasty, kiss your girl.”

Bucky groaned, but made no objection to do as he was told.

The kiss that he- _your husband_ \- swept you into was utterly immersed in love, his arms holding you close and his lips soft against yours. Like the first time you had ever kissed, fireworks exploded behind your eyes. The cheering all around you was deafening, but all you managed to hear was your heart beating in your chest. You felt Bucky's heart beating against your hands as you clutched his at his chest, tilting your head into the kiss. When you broke apart, Bucky rested his forehead against yours. You gazed into his face, his eyes taking in the sight of you.

“You really do look amazing,” he whispered, a hand coming up to stroke your hair. “My star...”

It was then that Zefir decided to jump up on Bucky's knee and bark happily, excited by all of the cheering and hugging. You both laughed, and Bucky crouched down to ruffle the fur around Zefir's neck.

The next few hours were filled with much rejoicing and excitement. When everyone had settled inside the beach house's ballroom- because _of course_ Tony Stark's beach house had a _ballroom_ \- Steve gave a very moving speech that sent you crying again- though Steve's happy sobs were much louder than your own. Sam and Clint DJ'd, fighting over who got to play what song until Natasha stalked up the stage and smacked both of them. You danced with practically every Avenger- Steve waltzing, Tony sashaying, Carol dragging you around as the both of you laughed, and Peter even led you in doing the Cha Cha Slide (and you were so grateful for Natasha filming Bucky trying to keep up with Peter's rapid movements, nearly tripping over himself when he was supposed to twist)- and then finally, when you felt like your feet were going to fall off, Bucky swept you into his arms for one last dance.

It was a slow song that was playing, but you didn't bother to try and listen to the lyrics. You were too busy nestling yourself into Bucky's arms, his face pressed up against your hair as he breathed deeply.

“So...” you began slowly, your fingers playing with the lapels of his suit jacket. “You liked the dress?”

“Doll, I'd love it if you were wearing a potato sack,” Bucky chuckled. “But... this dress...” He pulled away from you and spun you around, taking in the sight of you. The way he looked at you- like you were a gorgeous painting or a chiseled marble statue, worthy of his wonder and awe- made you want to kiss him senseless. “You look... You _are_... so, so amazing. I can't...” He shook his head in disbelief. “I can't believe you said yes.”

You frowned for the first time since the ceremony had started. “Of _course_ I said yes, Buck,” you told him sternly. “I meant what I said in my vows- _I love you with every ounce of my being_.”

You hadn't thought that Bucky could smile any more than he had all day, and you knew his cheeks must be sore, but he still fixed another beaming grin that left you breathless. Pulling you back close to his chest, Bucky whispered in your ear, “You know, doll, I really do love that dress you've got on... but I'd also love to see how it looks on the floor of our bedroom.”

“Oh, Jamie,” you teased back, “ _now_ you've caught my attention.”

 

…

 

Later, when everyone else had left the island to leave you two to your honeymoon, Bucky took you to the master bedroom of the beach house and covered every inch of your visible skin in kisses. His hands, slow and steady, undid the buttons at your back, creeping between the fabric to stroke your skin. And then, he tenderly carried you to the bed and ravished you with his mouth and hands before making love to you.

Once the both of you were panting and exhausted, covered in sweat, you cuddled up against Bucky's damp chest and breathed in the scent of him. His hand carded through your hair, and you hummed happily at the touch.

Nothing more was said, because everything- every ounce of passion and tenderness and _love_ \- had already been conveyed.

You fell asleep to the sound of Bucky's heart beating under your ear, his vows still echoing in your mind.

“ _You are my **star**.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!! Let me know if you wanna see more Bucky/Reader... I'd love to write an angsty fic about Zefir's adoption...
> 
> Let me know if you have any ideas or prompts!! I can't promise I'll finish all of them, but I'd love some inspiration!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this far! I'm gonna go to bed now... Goodnight everybody!!


End file.
